Cross-Reference to Related Applications
Reference is hereby made to commonly-assigned copending U.S. Patent Applications Ser. No. 931,053 entitled PHOTOGRAPHIC FILM CARTRIDGE ASSEMBLY AND CAMERA filed in the name of G. S. Sethi on Aug. 4, 1978, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,822 issued Mar. 25, 1980 and Ser. No. 106,630 entitled FILM CARTRIDGE ASSEMBLY WITH PRESSURE PLATE filed in the name of G. S. Sethi on Dec. 26, 1979.